bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Two Vizards Clash: Curiousity and Laziness
As Jin was on his large and private park, he was as usual, reading a book about something that wasn't really read about, and as he was reading, he sensed a powerful presence nearing his park. He knew something was up, closed his book and said." Who interrupts me? I wonder..." In a dull tone, he left to follow the reiatsu signature, as he put his blazer on. At a bar, a certain woman was thrown own, landing on her behind. "Unghh..." The bartender walked out, shaking his fist. "AND STAY OUT!" He then slammed his door. This woman spat in irritation, "Yeah, yeah...I can other ways to forget my pain." She stood up, dusting off her red hakama. "...Hm?" As Jin was walking along the path, he noticed a drunk woman on the side walks and realised that the powerful reiatsu was coming from her, but realising that there was nothing that she could do to him anyway, he asked." What are your plans?" "W-Wha...?" Ayano looked up at this man, before inspecting him, getting too close for comfort, pushing her face against his. She said, in a stuttering yet loud tone "I-I'm Ayano! ....Wait, you're the guy who has that reiatsu signature. Ah, well..." She sighed, before leaping back ever so slightly. "I'm half-sober, so I think I can handle myself..." Jin moved back slightly, and had a look of minor astonishment and discovery on his face, as it was the first time he had ever approached or even met such a woman, although men like this were quite common to him." You seem quite interesting, tell me... Why do you possess such power?" "W-Wha...?" Ayano stared at Jin blankly, unaware of what he was getting at. Jin wasn't surprised at her reaction and knew he was progressing to far ahead, and then Jin blankly looked at her again, this time he asked," May I then ask why you are so strange for a woman? Is it because of age, experiences or anything else? You have no obligation to answer of course, these questions are for my benefit however." "You callin' me strange?!" Ayano flared up, slightly annoyed at the man, before snapping back to her inebriated state. "You know, I'm just going to let that mention of my age slide, boy. Let that be a warning." Ayano said, keeping her cheerful smile. " Oh? If you think I'm scared or intimidated, even, by your spiritual power, then your mistaken... hag." Jin replied, just to see her reaction, as he already found about this woman's annoyance when someone talks about her age. "I see." Ayano calmly said, keeping her serene tone. Grasping the hilts of her blades, she uttered, "I was hoping that you'd be kinder." Jin knew she was going to snap any moment, so he quickly summoned his sword, and frasped it's hilt, saying." I really don't respect my elders.. that much." In a situation like this, calmness is bliss. Unpredictably, Ayano silently offered her hand to Jin, smiling, with unknown intentions hidden behind her face. " Oh? You wish to become acquaintaces? Well, that's fine with me, I'm Jin Terumi." He raised his hand, and shook it with Ayano's, unaware of her ulterior motive. Shaking Jin's hand enthuastically, Ayano continues to smile, keeping her remaining eye on the man in front of her. "Wait, what was I going to do again?" She pondered in her mind. Jin retracted his hand immediately, mildly suspicious of this carefree woman's intentions he only asked," Were you planning something? I could tell from your feint expression." He asked, in a dull voice, while putting his hands in his pockets. "Curses." Continuing to smile, Ayano mere laughed, "Hahaha, nope." All this, while quickly aiming a powerful punch at Jin's head. Effortlessly, Jin dodged the punch, before using Shunpo to get behind her, saying." Foolishness doesn't work on me, if you don't pique my curiousity, then get out of my way." Suddenly, he aimed a barrage of light punches at the woman. Quickly dodging Jin's punches, Ayano backflipped on one hand, before leaping foward and aiming a powerful flying kick at Jin's head. Swiftly, Jin raised his forearms and blocked the powerful kick, although the result caused a slight bruise on his arms, he then retaliated by using a multitude of light handstand kicks. Being struck by several of Jin's kicks, Ayano quickly evaded the last strike before aiming a high sweeping kick at Jin's stomach. "You're good, kid..." She uttered. Jin did get a slight bruise from the heavy kick, but instantly used a heavy palm strike which created a slight shockwave and was directed towards Ayano. Taking the full force of the palm strike, Ayano was blown back, only to catch herself in mid-air, skidding along the ground. At this time, she draws one of her blades. Ayano drops it, kicks it up again with her foot, and catches it, pointing it at Jin. "You've made me get half-serious, boy." She said, before dashing foward at him. Effortlessly, a blast of yellow spiritual energy came out of Jin's palm without any reaction whatsoever, heading straight towards Ayano, intercepting her charge. Slicing through the blast, Ayano performed several athletic somersaults in the air, before grasping the hilt of her second blade. Spinning the left blade idly behind her back, Ayano calls out "Come on! Show me what you've got!" Swiftly he appeared behind Ayano, before summoning his sword and despite hating the sword, aimed a precise slash near her neck, hoping to disable her quickly and to see her reaction. Dissapearing instantly, Ayano reappeared in a flash, skidding along the pavement. "You're not much of a talker, are you?" Ayano positively stated, as she hooked her twin blades together and threw them at her opponent. After swiftly dodging the blades and appearign on a rooftop, he asked, " Is there any point in talking, unless it's for your own benefit?" He said, before effortlessly breaking the distance, and aiming a slash at Ayano. For a brief second, Ayano paused and clapped her hands like a small child. "Ahahahaha! Not so quiet are you now?" In a flash of light, Ayano summoned her blades back into her hands, and pushed Jin back, blocking his slash. Using the impact fron the attack, Jin balanced himself off a side of a building before dissappearing and appearing on top of Ayano, chanting." Shakkaho, Soukatsui, Tenran!" Consecutively firing three mid level hado spells directly at Ayano, then quickly retreating himself, he chanted." Enkosen." Creating a shield of kido, which was much stronger than the original power of the spell. After taking the full brunt of the triple hado spells, Ayano quickly brushed them off before using her telekinesis to levitate and send her Zanpakutō behind Jin, aiming to pierce his back. At the same time, she ran foward and leapt into the air, attempting to slam down on Jin's head with her leg. Seeing his opponent's strategy, Jin swiftly, but reluctantly, placed a peculiar white mask on his face, and with it unleashed a burst of reiatsu, blowing away the sword behind him and allowing him to dodge the attack from above, then taking it off before Ayano could enquire what had happened in the process. Holding out her right hand, Ayano summoned her blade to her hand instantly, before rolling onto the ground, catching herself. "I know what's going on. This boy's sort of like me." She thought as she swiftly moved foward using Shunpo. Once close enough to Jin, Ayano screamed, "Shi no Butō!!" With that, Ayano Kisaragi unleashed a fierce barrage of sword slashes that danced towards Jin Terumi at breakneck speeds. Using 'light speed' Jin evaded the attack, however one slash indirectly slashed his shirt, causing his buttons to slice off and his shirt open, revealing his exposed torso, Jin retaliated with a complex combo of calm but fierce punches in a manner similar to kung-fu. Being struck in the chest by Jin's onslaught of punches, Ayano leapt back, before rushing foward and throwing a multitude of kicks towards him. As Jin was struck directly by Ayano's assault, he swftly moved backward before saying," Are you like me?" "What, you mean the whole mask thingy we have going on? Yeah, of course." Ayano replied without a second thought. Scraping her left blade along the ground, she swung it upward, attempting to strike Jin with a powerful slash. Barely avoiding contact with the slash, he was indirectly injured, but it was very minor, and he shrugged it off before speeding behind her, saying," Well then, shouldn't you utilise it?" Jin asked, before focusing spiritual power into his palm, chanting." Raikoho!" "Well, not until you do. That's how this 'verse works. My opponent unleashes their super mode, then I do." Ayano cheerily replied, before using Shunpo to dodge the attack, though she was wounded slightly as the attack struck her for a split second before she could utilize Shunpo. Leaping into the air, Ayano shot down at Jin with a downwards falling kick, with the velocity of a meteor. Even though he hated utilising it, Jin knew that in order to satisfy his curiousity, he would have to rely on 'that' to help him. Then effortlessly he put his hand on his face, creating a white mask again, this time it was seen that it had a spectacle like pattern on it. Suddenly he grabbed the kick that Ayano was charging at him, seemingly with no effort, he threw her hopefully smashingv her into a nearby building. While Ayano was knocked into a nearby building, she survived with minimal scratches. As she walked out of the building, she brushed the dust off of her hakama. White light forms over Ayano's eyes, which then expands into her mask's shape before solidifying, taking the form of a medieval knight's visor which is white in color. Instantly, she used Shunpo to leap into the air and slam down, calling "Yūsha Satsuei!", unleashing a powerful spinning attack with both her blades. Swiftly, Jin was able to barely dodge the powerful attack, with a slight scratch on his shoulder, he replied with a powerful slash of his own, causing a shockwave, which caused wide radius destruction, and then fired another, more concentrated shockwave directly at Ayano. He then said, " You must fulfill my curiousity, I still have questions." Dodging this shockwave, Ayano smirked before pausing. "Very well, then. Fire away." " My first question, can your cero keep up with mine?" He asked, before charging two green cero and blasting them at Ayano with full force. Cheerfully, Ayano nonchalantly replied, "Of course. Ardiente Cero!" Ayano launched a very fast magenta Cero by kicking in the air towards Jin. The Cero was wide and followed the arc made by her leg during the kicking motion, ripping through the left Cero and closing in on Jin, while the right Cero struck her in the arm. Jin was impressed, of course he didn't show it, as he took he brunt of her cero attack before slicing it in half and then shooting out simultaneous Hyapporankan's without any incantation. While the poles were charging at Ayano, he prepared for a counter by creating a barrier that could repel standard attacks, when used with his Vizard powers it could even block Captain-Level attacks, although he knew that this person was much stronger than a standard captain. "Kagamizu!" Reflecting the poles back at Jin with far weaker strength, Ayano leapt into the air, and plummetted to the ground right before Jin. "Haja!" Thrusting her arm out through Jin's barrier, Ayano shattered it, though the shards became embedded into her left hand, before rearing her right arm back, shouting "Kensē Itten!", preparing a powerful uppercut that was aimed to strike Jin into the sky. In an instant Jin somehow dodged the immensely speedy uppercut as if it wasn't aimed for him at all, then he asked," Why is there a red aura around you?" Knowing full well that he cast the low-level binding spell Geki on Ayano to restrict her movements briefly. "...Gah...!" After several seconds, Ayano was freed from Geki, before she leapt into the air and shouted, "BAN-KAI! Murakumo Izayoi." Ayano's attire changes to a black diamond necklace, black pauldrons with dragon horns protruding out, a black metal corset with bones curving inwards that exposes her cleavage but exposes her stomach, black armoured gauntlets with spikes protruding to the sides, a black metal miniskirt with silver dragon claws instead of cloth, and spiked thigh-high black boots. In mid-air, a chain of blades was released towards Jin at inpercievable speed. "Already?" Jin thought to himself, as he wondered why his opponent used Bankai, but he knew he must counter, so he chanted."' I ask myself, Kyomi Saimin!'" Suddenly, the sword manifested a light green aura, as well as this his eyes have now taken a dull grey colour, with three dots and no pupils visible. Then he asked, " May I have a power up?" Needing a 'Yes' or 'No' answer from Ayano to continue, while she was briefly hypnotised. "Yeah, sure." Ayano responded in a monotone voice that would be similar to that of a person under a hypnotist's spell, subconciously wanting to fight Jin at his fullest. At this answer, Jin was slightly dissappointed, before a massive amount of spiritual energy bursted from his being, and it was towering the buildings around him, before he placed himself on the side of a building and crouched down till his knees before chanting,"Saruo." As he propelled with immense speeds and strength and flipping right in front of her, hoping to make contact. Quickly dodging Jin's attack, Ayano leapt back, before unleashing another chain of blades at her opponent, before swinging it around and generating a second chain from her right sword, attempting to entrap Jin in a fierce barrage of chains. Knowing that these chains were about to entrap him, he effortlessly appeared above a building after using Utsusemi to barely avoid contact with the chains, after chanting." Gaki Rekko" Before created a green circle of energy which rained down bolts of green energy towards Ayano. Dodging the majority of green energy bolts, Ayano was struck by one. "...Tch. G-Gah, that hurt..." Her reiatsu was depleting rapidly due to her Bankai's side-effect. Ayano could only survive a few more minutes of combat. Leaping upwards, Ayano prepared to unleash an almightly double slash at Jin, holding her twin blades in a reverse grip. Jin knew that he was going to be pummeled if he had continuued fighting, to avoid any more injury he regrettably chanted,"Remove. Perfección Fanfarrón." Suddenly an extremely large burst of purple spiritual energy similar to a hollow's exploded in immense shockwaves, causing a large amount of destruction in the area. Then after the immense explosion, the spiritual pressure retreated towards Jin, condensing into an armor of sorts before shattering and revealing an completely different appearance. He now had short purple hair, and sported a very different outfit, which consisted of a white sleeveless shirt and hakama. Alongside this, he has two dragon like wings, one white and the other purple. Jin then regrettably noted," I despise this form, but you have given me no other alternative have you?" "If you're gonna use your Resurrección for the rest, then why shouldn't I? Ceniza Flama!" A geyser of blazing black reiatsu erupts from her person, the flames surround and coat Ayano's body in an 'armor', which spreads out and transforms. Ayano gains blazing phoenix wings which shed thousands of small black pyres with a single flap. In addition, the fiery reiatsu envelops Ayano, and a black flaming shroud forms and takes on an appearance that resembles a silhouette of a phoenix. The colour of her eyes changes from green to orange. The shroud releases reishi as flickers of black flame. "Now, let's go!" Ayano leapt foward at her opponent. Raising his hand to block the attack, Jin chanted," Armadura Perfecto." Although no visible effects could be seen, as Ayano had collided with Jin's hand, a large collision had occured causing slight damage to the environment, as the smoke that resulted from the minor explosion dissappeared Jin had no visible damage on himself and then he said." I absolutely hate this ressurecion." Before, although unknown to Ayano, the ability he activated resided and he was back to his standard ressurecion abilities. Leaping back, Ayano's shroud began to fade. "Already...? Ah, no matter." Ayano then jumped into the air, and she flapped her gigantic wings, releasing a concentrated blast of hellfire at Jin. Five seconds of battle time left. "Calzado Perfecta" Jin chanted, smoke appearing behind him, he moved instantaneously avoiding most of the attack, although a slight flicker of flame touched Jin, injuring him because of sacrificing almost all of his other physical capabilities. After appearing on top of a building, he deactivated the ability, and his regeneration slightly healed the burn caused. Suddenly it was visible that Jin was becoming physically exhausted, and couldn't retain his transformation for much longer. "Llama del Tempestad!" With an arm motion, Ayano unleashed ten enormous dragons of hellfire at Jin, after which, her shroud had almost dissipated. Knowing that he had no chance of winning as his energy was depleting quickly, he decided to bring out the 'last straw' and chanted,"Fuerza Absoluta." Suddenly, his wings had shattered, alongside the invisible layer of reiatsu armor around him, causing an immense burst of reiatsu that had caused much destruction, and had collided with Ayano's technique, which was the only force able to contend with the amazing power released from Jin, and suddenly the techniques were dissipated as Jin's reiatsu had almost been completely released and his ressurecion had been reverted, as he collapsed onto the ground. Meanwhile, a bystander was amazed at the amazing amount of power used by Jin, but wasn't surprised. Instantly, Ayano's shroud faded and she fell to the ground, completely exhausted. Looking over at Jin with what strength she had left, she smiled and uttered, "My, my. What strength you have, kid. I'm glad the new generation have fighters like you. That means...I don't have to abandon my dear friend sake and start training again." " My, my, what's this, you've messed the place up haven't you?" A man's voice was heard, as he used flash step to get onto the ground." I'm sorry for Master Jin's behaviour, here is some money for your debts and for your beloved sake." He said, placing a large sum of money near Ayano, before lifting up Jin and leaving in an instant. ...Later that week, Ayano, content with the large sum of yen that Tadashi had given her, approached the council of the Central 46. "Yes, hello, I'd like to buy three small islands." The majority of the council raised their eyebrows, and merely chortled at this idiotic statement. "...And how much money are you willing to pay?" Ayano counted the notes, ten, twenty, thirty, fourty thousand yen. "...Fourty thousand." There was an uproar of laughter. "Okay, okay! Twenty thousand!" "...You do know how to haggle, don't you?" "Infinity billion zillion!" The head council member applied his palm to his forehead in exasperation. "...That isn't even a proper number." Category:Persona Superior Deus